


New and Improved Vision

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Mostly AU but a touch of canon, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Texting, brief mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been pretty good before Senior year started. No big new threats were trying to kill them, he wasn’t lying to his dad anymore, he had the vision for after graduation in motion. The only thing that was really missing was Derek.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he didn’t talk to to Derek, he did, probably more now than when Derek was in Beacon Hills. Okay not so much talk to him as text him but still Derek may not be in town but he was always reachable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Improved Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before I saw the extended preview of the season, I worked a tiny bit of it in but really I just ignored most of it.
> 
> Oh and sorry if the texting annoys anyone because I spelled everything out...it's just how I text.

Things had been pretty good before Senior year started. No big new threats were trying to kill them, he wasn’t lying to his dad anymore, he had the vision for after graduation in motion. The only thing that was really missing was Derek.

It wasn’t that he didn’t talk to to Derek, he did, probably more now than when Derek was in Beacon Hills. Okay not so much talk to him as text him but still Derek may not be in town but he was always reachable. 

It started about a week after Derek left town. Stiles had realized that he had left some books at Derek’s and needed to get them. Sure he could have just gone in and got them, he still had a key, but he didn’t feel right about going in without asking Derek first, especially since the key was from the Nogitsune was in control of him.

To Sourwolf: Hey man I left some books at the loft. Cool if I go in and get them?

To Stiles: You have a key, you don’t need to ask.

To Sourwolf: Yeah I do

To Sourwolf: Last time I went in without asking was when...well you know, you were there.

To Stiles: Stiles I told you to keep the key, wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t okay with you using it.

To Sourwolf: Thanks dude.

To Stiles: Don’t call me dude.

After that it was mainly just talking about where Derek was at the moment, what he knew about certain supernatural beings so Stiles could add it to the Bestiary that he was making, how the pack was doing, how Cora was, things like that.

Most of the time Stiles started the conversation but every once in awhile Derek would start it and that usually meant long conversations.

To Stiles: Met a vampire today.

To Sourwolf: Holy shit! That is so cool!

To Sourwolf: Okay let me start over, are you okay?

To Stiles: I’m fine. Got a couple of scratches saving him from a feral Omega but that’s it.

To Sourwolf: You fucking saved a vampire! I’m now going to fanboy about how you not only met a vampire but that you saved his ass. 

To Sourwolf: You my sourwolf are truly a badass.

To Stiles: Yes but you already knew that, you know you secretly want to be me when you grow up.

To Sourwolf: Did you do a backflip while saving him or anything? Cuz that might ruin it for me if you did.

To Stiles: No backflip dumbass, I only do that to annoy people.

To Sourwolf: Or to impress Scott.

To Stiles: Shut up

To Sourwolf: Okay seriously what was the vamp like? Did you get me lots of good info? They are so fucking rare who knows if any of us will ever meet another one.

To Stiles: Tons of info, I’ll send you an email later, got his number too. 

To Stiles: He was talkative, You would have liked him. 

To Sourwolf: He was talkative. That’s all I get?

To Stiles: I asked him to tell me about vampires, he told me, he hit on me, that was about it.

To Sourwolf: He hit on you! What did Braeden have to say about that?

To Stiles: Nothing, we’re not together anymore.

To Sourwolf: Shit man, I’m sorry.

To Stiles: Nothing to be sorry about, it was mutual and the right thing to do.

To Sourwolf: Still sorry. 

A couple hours later while he was going through the info that Derek sent him a thought came to him.

To Sourwolf: Wait what did you say when he hit on you? 

To Stiles: Took you long enough Red.

To Sourwolf: Ha ha. Answer the question.

To Stiles: I turned him down. 

To Stiles: And yes I did it nicely.

To Sourwolf: And getting his number?

To Stiles: It was in case you had more questions, not so I could get laid.

To Sourwolf: Why not get laid? Was he ugly? Did he smell?

To Stiles: Not ugly, he was actually really good looking and he smelled fine. Just wasn’t a good idea and he wasn’t my type.

To Sourwolf: Okay, I won’t pry even though you know I want to.

To Stiles: Goodnight Red

To Sourwolf: Goodnight Sourwolf

Stiles told Derek about how he didn’t trust Theo. Derek told him to keep digging but to be careful.

Derek told him stories about his family. Stiles told him about his mom.

Derek sent him info he found on Banshee’s and sent him some contacts for Lydia. Stiles told him about the progress him and Lydia were making on figuring out what the hell Parrish is.

Stiles made sure that Derek knew about all the strange stuff that started popping up in town. Derek offered to come home but Stiles said no. Derek made him promise to tell him if they needed him to come home.

To Sourwolf: Malia and I broke up.

To Stiles: You okay?

To Sourwolf: I don’t know. 

To Sourwolf: I mean things haven’t been the same between us for awhile now but I thought it was just the stress of the pack problems. Now I’m not so sure.

To Stiles: Why?

To Sourwolf: I think she’s hooking up with Theo.

To Stiles: Shit

To Sourwolf: But since I already don’t trust him I might be imagining it.

To Stiles: If it were someone else saying that I might believe that.

To Stiles: Your gut doesn’t usually steer you wrong.

To Sourwolf: I was wrong about you in the beginning.

To Stiles: I gave you reasons not to trust me in the beginning.

To Stiles: I’m sorry.

To Sourwolf: Thanks Der

Stiles felt guilty about not telling Derek just how bad things were getting but he didn’t want to drag him into all of this. Derek had escaped Beacon Hills and if anyone deserved a break from the damn town it was Derek and he didn’t need to come home to a broken pack and people trying to kill them again.

That all changed the night the Sheriff was shot.

Derek knew something was wrong because Stiles was calling instead of texting.

“Stiles what’s wrong?”

“Der?”

“Ya I’m here, tell me what happened.”

“It’s my dad….he’s been shot.”

“I’m on my way.”

When Derek got to Beacon Hills he headed straight for the hospital. Luckily he found Melissa right away because he couldn’t pick out Stiles’ heartbeat through all the people, 

“Derek? What are you….”

“Stiles called. How bad is it?”

“It’s bad...he’s in his second surgery now.”

“Shit, how’s Stiles?”

“Last I saw him he wasn’t talking and staring at the wall. C’mon I’ll take you to him.”

When they got to the floor that Stiles was waiting on Derek noticed that the only other familiar heartbeats belonged to Lydia and Parrish. He decided it probably wasn’t the time to ask where the rest of the pack was.

As soon as Lydia saw him she was up and hugging him.

“Thank you for coming for him.”

“Always.”

When Lydia let go of him, he nodded at Parrish and headed for Stiles. He was in front of him but Stiles didn’t seem to realize that he was there so he kneeled on the floor in front of him.

“Red, hey look at me.”

Stiles looked at him, curled himself up in Derek’s arms and started to silently cry. They stayed like that for hours while they waited for John to be out of surgery.

In the end John recovered, he moved a bit slower for awhile but he recovered. The man that shot him went to prison for the rest of his life. 

Derek moved in with the Stilinski’s, it made Stiles feel better while he was at school knowing that Derek was taking care of his dad. John made sure to let Derek know that it was more than okay if he started dating Stiles. Derek blushed a lot.

After John had really started to recover Derek and Stiles, with the help of Lydia and Parrish, started repairing the fractures in the pack. It took months before they were all speaking again without fighting. 

The hardest to repair were Scott and Stiles. Scott felt like everyone had turned on him and he blamed Stiles for that. Stiles felt betrayed that Scott didn’t listen to him about Theo. 

But they got there eventually and by the time that Senior year ended the vision was back full force, a little different than before because of everything that they had been through but it wasn’t far off. In fact it was better because now Stiles was with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not 100% happy with the title but dammit titles are hard :) 
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
